Episode 7328 (23rd October 2015)
Plot Ross questions Andy why he didn't go through with his part of the deal. Andy tells him Robert is still alive and has just awoke from a coma. Robert is still concerned that there are no police outside his door. Diane receives the news that Bernice is moving in with Lawrence. Chrissie arrives at the hospital to see Robert. Andy fills Ross in on Aaron being arrested. Ross notes how he dropped the gun. He tells Andy he struggled to deal with the thought of him having killed someone but the thought of Pete being dead kept him going. He tells Andy he will go to the hospital to finish Robert off if he agrees to kill Pete as previously agreed. Andy can't believe what he's hearing. Chas calls Aaron to deliver the news that Robert remembers nothing of the shooting. She turns to the bottle as she tells Cain and Paddy she's moving back to The Woolpack as nothing is likely to change soon. Robert entertains the idea of Chrissie shooting him and framing Aaron. Chrissie takes pleasure in applying pressure to his wound as she tells him that she delighted at the idea of shooting him after finding out his part in Katie's death. In pain, Robert presses his buzzer alerting hospital staff. Chrissie leaves before they arrive. Andy tells Ross that their deal is off. He explains that he tried to kill Pete and couldn't. Harriet tries to convince Ashley to talk to Sandy about his final wishes. She hands him a letter from the hospital which he covers is an epilepsy checkup appointment. Alone, he opens it to find confirmation of his referral to the Memory Clinic. Cain confronts Adam over blabbing to Zak but admits he was in the wrong to Adam's surprise. Ross tries to blackmail Andy but he refuses to budge. He tells Andy he intends to kill Pete himself but warns Andy he owes him for breaking their deal. A drunken Chas falls into Emma and James' table at The Woolpack and has to be carried through to the back by Cain, Marlon and James to Emma's irritation. Andy goes to see Pete at Butler's Farm and warns him he needs to leave the village as Ross wants him dead. Ashley and Sandy discuss his final wishes. Ashley gets him to agree not to worry about it until the time comes. Paddy is uneasy as Rhona encourages Marlon to call Chloe and arrange a date. Andy explains to Pete of how Ross shot Robert and their deal. Emma is paranoid over James and Chas but he assures her that she is just a friend. Paddy sneaks into The Woolpack kitchen and switches a digit in Chloe's number on Marlon's phone. Pete realises that the motorcycle incident was when Andy was going to kill him and realises he needs to go to the police in order to stop Ross for good. Andy agrees on the condition but knowing he could get sent down himself, he asks Pete if he can call Jack and Sarah in Spain before they go. Robert has nightmares at the hospital. Ashley and Harriet persuade Sandy to move in with them at Brook Cottage, promising him it wouldn't be a burden. Marlon is disappointed when he calls Chloe and thinks she has intentionally given him a fake number. Pete feels guilty as he overhears Andy on the phone to Sarah and realises he can't take Sarah and Jack's dad away from them. He realises he will need to deal with Ross himself. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *Nurse - Eleanor-Rose Fusaro Locations *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Herwood Ward corridor, ICU Room 2 *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Woodbine Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Viaduct Notes *This episode follows on from Episode 7325 (22nd October 2015). Memorable dialogue James Barton: Aaron wouldn't know one end of a gun from the other." Emma Barton: (scoffs) "Did alright with a bottle though." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes